


Kiss

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Dreams, Episode Related, F/M, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 20: Sotto la Superficie</p><p>Post 2x10. I pensieri di Merlin davanti al bacio tra Arthur e Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Il bacio del vero amore aveva fatto rinsavire Arthur, gli aveva fatto vincere il duello e aveva salvato la pace, oltre che la vita dello stesso principe.  
Tutti erano felici, tutti sorridevano, ma sotto la superficie del sorriso di Merlin c'era una tristezza infinita che non si poteva descrivere a parole.  
La maschera sul suo volto cedette solo verso le otto della sera, quando Arthur lo congedò per farsi un bagno in santa pace. Per poter pensare a Gwen senza sguardi estranei.  
Il mago si morse il labbro per impedire che le lacrime scendessero lungo le guance, svelando la sua finzione a tutto il castello. Non poteva lasciarsi andare finché non fosse stato da solo nella sua stanza, dietro quella porta che restava chiusa perché Gaius era troppo discreto per chiedere. Il vecchio sapeva, ma non poteva far niente per consolarlo: l'amore che Merlin provava per il principe era destinato a restare solo un desiderio inespresso.  
E adesso che il dolore trovava sfogo, mentre il mago mordeva il cuscino per non farsi sentire, Merlin non smetteva di rivedere quella scena, quel bacio così appassionato e intenso. Un bacio che lui avrebbe voluto dare e ricevere.  
Era dovuto scendere a patti col suo orgoglio, correre da Gwen perché potesse salvare la vita dell'unico uomo che avesse mai amato. Aveva dovuto fingere gioia, complicità, indossare quella maschera da semplice amico, l'unica che gli permetteva di poter stare accanto ad Arthur.  
Era diventato talmente bravo a mentire che non riusciva più lui stesso a distinguere tra realtà e fantasia. Ed era a quest'ultima che si abbandonava per poter brevemente curare il suo cuore sanguinante.  
Così si addormentò, ignorando la voce di Gaius che lo chiamava per la cena. Si assopì sognando un tendone e due labbra morbide che lo baciavano, mentre le forti braccia di Arthur lo stringevano a sé.


End file.
